


The Last Hour

by mortally_wounded



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angelic Divinity, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nephilim, Smut, This is all your fault, Why can't everybody just be happy for once?, Why do I do this to myself, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortally_wounded/pseuds/mortally_wounded
Summary: It killed Tessa to have to keep watching him go. For millennia she had stayed on the Earth before he found her, she spent millennia loving and hating and growing and fighting, never knowing how or why or what, only that a divine force was pulling her somewhere she didn't want to go.Tessa was the first divinity that he had tainted, she was the first human that he had loved, and she was the creature that would be his downfall in the end.It killed Tessa to have to keep watching him go, and it killed him to have to keep leaving her, so Tessa made a promise to herself and a promise to him. The next time he came back she wouldn't be there to welcome him, she wouldn't be there to bid him go, and she wouldn't be there to humour him in between. The next time he left she would be nothing to him, he would be nothing to her.Which is why it hurt them both even more than leaving when they realised that they couldn't pretend any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

Near the beginning when Lucifer began to rebel, he choose few humans to be touched by his angelic grace, turning them into what would be known as Nephilim, to anger his father.

This group of the first Nephilim to, just like their creator, rebelled against their people and lay destruction in their wake, earning them the reputation that all angels know to this day.

These creatures were designed to be immortal, the divinity intertwined with their souls leaving them invulnerable to most, apart from, of course, anything divine.

A small army was sent to destroy the Nephilim, led by the angel Amenadiel, God's first angel, and in a matter of hours all known Nephilim were destroyed with no angels harmed.

The threat to heaven had been extinguished, and soon after Lucifer fell and was cast out of Heaven to rule Hell for all eternity; leaving a child, barely 12 days old when her mother and father were struck down, her human soul intertwined with angelic divinity.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa woke up in a tangle of limbs and blankets. She opened her eyes sleepily, her head thumping like Metalica was rehearsing in her skull.

There was a groan from her side and a man, she thought his name was probably Matt, tightened his grip around her waist.

Tessa grimaced down at him, hoping that he was still too drunk or hungover to wake up as she started to wriggle him off. She picked up the arm that was draped over her stomach like it was a dirty sock and threw it back towards its owner. 

All he did was groan again and roll over like the primitive ape of LA that he was.

Tessa's phone rang as her feet meet the cold wooden floors of her penthouse and she winced at the echoing sound. 

Her head whipped back to the guy passed out in her bed... He was still very passed out. 

She made one swoop to pick up her red and black plaid shirt off the floor and another to grab the still ringing phone off her bedside table, scampering off across the bedroom into the main living room and quickly sliding on her shirt. She closed the door and pressed her back flat against it, sighing deeply. 

All the light reflecting of the room made Tessa question why she had chosen to buy the penthouse with the white walls and the giant window acting as one of them instead of the one with grey walls and blackout curtains. The phone rang again, bringing Tessa back to reality, and she answered it hastily. 

"What," Tessa snapped into her phone, her tone making it sound more like a growl. 

"That attractive British dick is stealing all our fucking business and I'm pissed."

"'Attractive British dick.' Great way to start a conversation at... 7 in the morning, Keira." Tessa sighed into the phone, wondering why in all of her immortal life she had chosen this ridiculous human being as a best friend, and made her way towards her kitchen bar to turn on her coffee machine. 

Keira was the only living human being to know that Tessa was a Nephilim, and after living her entire school life at a single Catholic school she had found it 'fucking awesome,' that she was 1. Immortal. 2. Pretty much half angel. And 3. Had eyes that could do a 'cool, golden glowy thing.'

"I went to the club last night and he's got a line all the way down the street, he's got strippers and dancers on the tables. He's got the whole shebang."

"Keira, that club's been open for nearly five years. Why the hell are you so interested in it now?"

"Because it's actually starting to attract people!"

"For God's sake, we don't own the only even partially successful club in LA. What's the big deal?"

The line was silent for a moment, and Tessa knew that Keira was in one of those situations where she knew she was either wrong or overreacting yet she was too stubborn to stand down. "We're still going back tonight."

"Seriously?"

"Deadly."

Sighing, Tessa added a shot of peppermint schnapps into her coffee straight from the bottle that had been conveniently placed there in the drunken haze of the previous night. "Fine. Goodbye. I'll see you at 11."

Tessa hung up the phone without waiting for Keira's response and placed it screen first on her kitchen island. She went to pick up her coffee cup and put down the alcohol, then, with a bit too little thought, took a swig of schnapps.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I actually let you drag me here."

Tessa had her exposed back pressed against cool brick, her arms crossed over her chest because of both annoyance and oncoming hypothermia.

If it hadn't been a millennium or two since she had last been in his presence she may have recognised the feeling - the slight ringing sound in her ears coupled with a dull, pulling ache in her chest - but as she walked into LUX, megawatt grin plastered on Keira's face and disapproving grimace on her's, she was hit with a wave that she hadn't felt in a long time, a wave that simultaneously told her that this was the place her entire life had been taking her whilst also making her extremely nauseous. 

"Hey, Keira. Who owns this place again?" Tessa asked, turning towards Keira and casually grabbing hold of the nearest railing she could find to hide the fact that she felt like she was about to faint. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. It's the weirdest thing, apparently the guy who owns this place, you know the Britsh one, his name is  _Lucifer Morningstar_. Like the actual devil himself Lucifer Morningstar. It must be like a stage name though, right? Hey, maybe he's a method actor."

Tessa stood slowly nodding small nods for a moment, running her tongue over the inside of her bottom lip. "Yeah, okay. We're leaving." Tessa grabbed Keira's wrist without warning, dragging her towards the elevator that was now pouring people into the club.

"Wha- Hey!" Keira shouted in protest as the doors slid shut. "What the Hell!"

"It's him," Tessa growled at her, eyes widening. 

Keira's face fell to one of shock and disbelief. "Him, him? You mean like... The  _actual_ Devil?"

"No I mean the fucking Easter Bunny; yes, I mean the actual Devil. Satan, King of Hell whatever the Hell you want to call him. He was there, I could feel it. And I can't be  _anywhere_ near him. You need to trust me when I say it results in bad things. Very, very bad things."

The elevator doors opened again, letting in a gust of salty LA air, and the two barely managed to escape before another swarm of already slightly tipsy club goers rushed in.

"Give me a second," Keira said quickly and was quick to move down the alley to the left of the elevator and lean against it. She was silent, eyes narrowed at the ground, and Tessa legitimately thought that she had broken her for a moment. "That was the  _actual_ Devil?"

"Dear, God," Tessa muttered to herself, turning away from Keira and putting her head in her hands on her hips to think things over before turning back to her friend. She took a deep breath. "Can we leave now, please?"

"Theresa," A voice - British and unfamiliar - called from somewhere to her right near the elevator, and she didn't need to turn to see who it was. She stood, eyes closed, teeth clenched, and exhaled deeply, feeling the ringing and the ache fade, readying herself for whatever would come next

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa stood by the bar in the penthouse above LUX, a double of some type of burning, amber liquid already halfway down her throat before she fully realised what was happening. 

"Well, It's good to see you, too, Theresa."

Tessa scoffed, angry and sarcastic, and poured herself another drink. She turned suddenly, glass in hand, and was startled by the fact that he was standing almost directly in front of her.

"Why don't we slow down there," He said, all Britsh and cocky, and went to drink some of it himself. "You haven't spoken since you were out in front of LUX. Have you managed to turn yourself dumb since we last saw each other?"

Tessa couldn't help to laugh in disbelief, her disbelief mostly in the fact that he was talking to her like it  _hadn't_ been centuries since they were last together and like they  _hadn't_ parted on the worst possible terms.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You!" She shouted, surprising herself with the amount of venom she had put into her voice, and started to walk past him. "You with your new face and your nightclub and your penthouse and your  _fucking_ grand piano." She turned, and was enraged to see that he was looking at her from the bar with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Why are you here?!"

He took a sip of the drink she had poured, tipping his head from side to side as if weighing up answers. "I was bored," He said finally.

Tessa widened her eyes at him, gaping. "You were- Yeah because that always turns out well. You definitely didn't turn my parents into half human, half angelic beings the last time you were bored. Would you like another village to burn down, some more lives to destroy? Maybe a nice little plague, some famine here and there? Please, enlighten me. What does it take to cure the devil's boredom?"

Lucifer placed the glass back down on the bar and began to walk towards Tessa, eyes narrowed.

"What?" She snapped, but nothing in his expression changed.

He stopped a few paces in front of her. "You truly do despise me, don't you?" 

Tessa only clenched her teeth, mostly because she was too angry and annoyed, but also because she wasn't completely sure she knew the answer.

"Theresa," He said, his voice sultry and suggestive, and took a step forward, lessening the gap between the two, and Tessa found herself stepping back out of pure instinct. He smiled as she swallowed, realising that he was getting to her, and gave a small laugh. He began to walk forward once again, Tessa walking backwards away from him. "Tessa," He said again. "I know you've missed me, I can see it in your eyes. And I know for a fact that you have _never_ been able to resist me." 

Tessa's back met the wall, and she knew that from that point onwards everything would be going downhill.

Lucifer took a few steps forward, narrowing the distance between them until it was basically non-existent. He leant down to whisper in her ear, and she hated to admit it but the feeling of his breath on her skin almost made her melt there and then. She could feel his smile without having to look at him. "Because I've never been able to resist you either."

Tessa drew in a sharp intake of breath, quiet, half involuntary, but audible enough for him to know that his plan had worked. 

His mouth came down onto hers, his body pinning her against the wall, and she kissed him back like it's what her entire life had amounted to, every movement fueled by lust and carnal desire.

There was a moment of just them, together after too long, and then she was pushing off his suit with haste, no longer letting the logical side of her brain think, and moving to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

He laughed against her mouth, his hands moving to behind her to pull her away from the wall. He started walking back, Tessa walking with him, and they were forced to stop when they hit the piano that was blocking their path.

Lucifer took it as an advantage, sitting down on the piano bench quickly and pulling Tessa on top of him so that she sat in his lap. 

Tessa brushed his shirt off of his shoulders and started kissing along his jaw and down his neck, her arms circling his neck and her arms gripping his back as he went for the zipper of her dress. 

Her zipper was halfway down when she noticed it on his back, the feel of something elevated like scaring under her fingertips.

She gasped and hurriedly slid off his lap, finally looking him in the eye.

"What is it?" He asked, and if she wasn't focused on something else she would have laughed at seeing that she had made him flustered. 

Tessa took a small step forward and grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing him to stand, and turned him around to see the scars. 

There were two of them, just above the centre of his back, one on each side, just where his wings would have been. "Lucifer, what-" Tessa was breathless, for two reasons, and let the unfinished question hang in the air. She touched the edge of one of the scars, and she could feel him tense under her touch. 

"I cut them off," He said simply, and she felt the urge to cry for some unapparent and illogical reason. 

"Why would you-" Once again she let the question hang in the air, unfinished. He turned his head to the left, not looking at her, but enough for her to see the expression on his face.

She touched the side of his face with her right hand, forcing him to look at her, and she looked at him sadly. She took another step forward to kiss him, not breaking the kiss as she pushed her body against him.

Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, and realised that it was no longer fueled by pure carnal instinct like it had been before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking smut but then I thought, no, let's make it nice and fluffy. We'll save the possibility of smut for later.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tessa woke up she was very naked and very tired. Her head hurt like Hell, and she knew the reason wasn't that she had had two drinks the night before but that it was her mind's own special way of telling her that she had made a wrong move and had just majorly fucked up. She had woken up on the right side of the bed, looking out at the dimly lit penthouse and instantly recognising the glass on the bar from the night before. 

Tessa turned so that she was facing Lucifer's back, pulling the blanket further up over her chest as she studied his scars.

They were large, taking up a lot of his back, and just by looking at them she knew that it must have been excruciatingly painful to cut them off. She touched the inside of one of the scars, running her finger along the line, and felt him tense again, though he didn't make any audible protests. 

Tessa drew her hand away, instead brushing her finger tips up to his shoulder then leaning forward to kiss his back. "Why did you cut them off?" she asked, her voice tired and weak.

There was a moment of silence, and Tessa wasn't completely sure if he was going to answer. He rolled over to face Tessa, and for the first time in what Tessa thought was ever, she saw that he looked vulnerable. "Because when Maze and I landed here on that beach I realised I didn't want them anymore."

Tessa just looked at him sadly for a second, then gave him a small smile. 

Her head ached more as she did it, but every cell in her body was telling her that she needed him, so she shuffled forward quickly and kissed him, if only to satisfy her inner demons.

Lucifer moved them so that they were both in the middle of the bed, him on top and kissing her, and Tessa, for some reason smiling like an idiot, with her arms around his neck to pull him further down. 

"You didn't answer my question," He said, connecting his lips to her neck and slowly trailing down. 

"What question?" She breathed out, struggling even to string together two words into a logical sentence.

"I asked you if you hated me." At that point, he was at the bottom of her neck, beginning to kiss along her collarbone to the notch at the bottom of her neck.

Tessa moaned, and for a short moment, she considered leaving that as her final answer. She let out a single breathless laugh. "What do you think?"

"Say it," He said, suddenly stopping and moving to look her straight in the eye. 

Tessa just looked at him for a second, trying to figure out why the Hell he was letting on his vulnerability. "I wouldn't still be here if I hated you," She said and kissed him gently. "And if you're going to ask." Kiss. "I did miss you."

And in that moment both of them found it fascinating and terrifying that the other was the only person that could make them helpless.

"I missed you too."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"You had sex with him, didn't you?"

Tessa rolled her eyes at her coffee, ignoring the question to take another sip.

"I knew it. I knew that walk of shame as soon as you walked in that door."

"Can you let me drink my coffee in peace, please?" Tessa asked, lifting her head up to glare at Keira.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Keira started, leaning against her elbows on the opposite side of the island and looking at Tessa. "You had sex with the devil, I want details."

Tessa sighed and rolled her eyes again, spinning around on her stool with her coffee in hand to walk towards her couch. "It's not like it was the first time," She called back,

" _Excuse_ me?" Keira came over and sat, more like jumped, on the couch next to Tessa a moment after she sat down, causing her to nearly spill her coffee.

"Hey!"

"No. Hey, you! You really need to start sharing more, Tess."

"I don't have to tell you shit," Tessa said, going to put down her coffee on the coffee table in front of her and grab the laptop sitting there. "It was a long time ago, anyway. Didn't end well."

"You're the one fueling the fire, Tess. Now you've  _got_ to tell me." She threw her arm over the back pillow of Tessa's couch and propped her elbow up, resting her head on her hand, waiting like a sad puppy.

A moment went by, Keira waiting and Tessa typing, neither saying anything. "You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Nope."

Tessa sighed, not stopping her typing. "A long time ago we were sort of not really together for a little bit, but only for small periods of time. He had to keep leaving, and I didn't like that he had to keep leaving, and he didn't like that he had to keep leaving me. So we both decided that it would be better if when he would come back we wouldn't see each other, in any sense of the word. And that's it."

"So what happened last night?"

"I relapsed," Tessa admitted simply, still typing. "It was an in the moment thing. A  _mistake_. That's all it was."

"You sure about that?"

"Shut up," She snapped, smiling down at her laptop.

"Just teasing," Keira said, moving so that she was leaning against Tessa and looking down at what Tessa was writing. "So you don't think you're gonna see him again?"

"There are nearly 4 million people in LA. What are the chances that we would run into each other before he leaves without one of us looking for the other."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After over a week without seeing Lucifer, Tessa figured she was in the clear for at least another century. But after entering her building and finding that the attractive young bellhop that usually stood just inside the foyer like it was a fancy hotel was gone, as well as the two blond receptionist that should have been situated behind their desk in the centre of the room, Tessa had gotten an uneasy feeling. 

However, Tessa had just gotten back from a three-day trip to New York without Keira to keep her company, and she had no interest in pulling a problem out of thin air when she was running on two hours of sleep. So she went up to her penthouse, waving the thought about the receptionists and the bellhop, and had a very hot bath. 

As she opened the door of her bathroom into her bedroom, wearing only a pale towel, she tipped her head forward, rubbing at her streaked blond hair with another towel. And as she tipped her head back she noticed the man sitting on the edge of her bed, dark suit laying on the bed behind him and one of her lowball glasses half full in his hand.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Was all Tessa said before she internally gave up and walked straight past Lucifer to her closet door, shaking her head and holding her towel in place with one hand. 

"You wound me, Theresa," He said in a very British, very sarcastic tone, beginning to follow Tessa and subsequently getting her closet door slammed in his face. She thought that it really was the very least she could do in her situation.

Tessa ignored his protests as she got changed, taking her time even though the black jeans and cropped long sleeve top she put on were at the front of her wardrobe. When she eventually emerged from her closet she threw one of her towels at him, aiming for his face, and just missing. 

"Now, that wasn't very nice."

"How the Hell did you get in here?" She asked, once again walking past him, this time into her living room, and quickly rethought. "You know what, don't answer that question. I don't want to know. Just tell me why you're here."

There was a moment of silence, the only audible sounds being the cars of busy Los Angelas from down below and the faint trickle of brandy as Tessa poured herself a drink at her kitchen countertop.

"Well," Lucifer started, still sounding like he was trying to figure out exactly what to say. "I've been seeing a therapist and-"

Tessa scoffed, interrupting him, and turned around, leaning against her counter as she took a drink. "Wow, the Devil working with a therapist; never thought I would hear that. Let me guess, they either think you're insane you working in unnecessarily elaborate metaphors."

"You're spot on, actually. Anyway, you've come up as a point of discussion recently... It seems we don't have the healthiest of relationships," He added after Tessa raised her eyebrows at him, taking another drink. 

Tessa found herself watching him again as he spoke, then and there deciding, with simultaneous distaste and pleasure, that he spoke too much like an actual Englishman and not enough like the devil.

Tessa smiled at him, sarcastic and devilish to make up for his not so, and raised the glass to her lips again. "I mean, I would be flattered if I didn't think that it's impossible for you to have an even mediocrely healthy relationship with anybody; celestial, human or... other."

"You see, that's why I'm here." Lucifer walked around the kitchen island towards Tessa, and at a distance she deemed too close, Tessa stepped back just so that he would stop walking.

"What, you're here because you're shrink told you to make amends? Some crap like that?"

Lucifer looked like he was about to say something then stopped, taking another step towards Tessa. She didn't step back. "What can I do?"

Tessa just looked up at him for a second, trying to figure out whether or not she should just give them both a break, then decided she was being a bitch. She took a sudden and quick deep breath and walked past him. "Listen," She started, beginning to walk towards her bedroom. "I'm gonna be honest for a second, okay. I know you're trying, and I'm sorry if I'm giving you shit. But two people can't just go as long as we've gone trying to forget the other existed and then reunite like we're in a chick-flick and pretend like everything is okay... Okay?" 

Tessa grabbed his suit that was still laying on her bed and shoved it into his chest. She didn't know what the look in his eye was. "The other night was great, okay? I missed it, I truly, really did. But I got it out of my system. We've gone so long already, it wouldn't make sense to try now."

Lucifer held onto his suit with a tight grip. And kissed Tessa quickly, if only to see how she would react.

She gave a small, involuntary gasp against him and had to refrain herself from doing anything except for kissing him back, only because she was doing it before she realised what she was happening. 

Tessa stepped back, pushing her lips together tightly and releasing his suit. "You should go."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator opened up onto the dimly lit penthouse, and Tessa had to take a deep breath before she entered the great room as if she was about to dive underwater.

She was relieved that there was nobody home, though her purpose for being there in the first place was to visit Lucifer.

Tessa slowly walked towards the off-centred piano, the eerie silence somehow accentuating every click of her heels against the wooden floors.

She took the phone out of her back pocket as she approached the piano, placing it carefully on the closed lid, and ran her fingers over the keys.

Tessa sat down on the black leather bench and tried to remember the positioning of her fingers on the keyboard, softly playing the first notes of a song she remembered how to play but didn't know the name of.

The elevator door opened again, and there was a sudden pull in her chest that made her miss all of the keys at once, producing a loud, disorientated sound that made Tessa flinch.

She didn't need to turn around to check who was there, instead staying at her place at the piano listening to his footsteps, wondering whether or not she should wait for him to say something.

There was the clink of glass against marble, and soon after that the faint trickle of liquid. 

"Maze let me in," Tessa started, finally turning her head to look at him from the bench. "I hope that's okay."

The only word Tessa could think of to describe Lucifer in those moments was broken, and that word would have been an understatement. 

"Lucifer, I-" Tessa stood from her position at the piano and moved so she was standing in the middle of the space between the bar and the piano, looking at Lucifer straight in the eye. "I know about your wings."

Picking up his glass, Lucifer swiftly walked past Tessa, his eyes cold, and walked out onto his open balcony.

She stood in the same spot, her head turned to the same side Lucifer had walked past, and then and there decided for the final time if she was going to carry through her half thought through plan.

She started out onto the balcony after Lucifer, who was already leaning against the railing looking out at the city. 

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer," Tessa said from behind him. "I really am. I know how-"

"You don't know anything," Lucifer snapped, not turning, and there was silence yet again. 

Tessa sighed, knowing she had done the majority of the possible damage right then, and took a place beside Lucifer, looking out over LA with him.

"Why are you here?" Lucifer asked after what felt like an eternity of nothing, and Tessa couldn't do anything but swallow at his question. "What happened to pretend?"

Another eternity passed, and eventually, Lucifer turned his head to look at Tessa, awaiting a response. Some of the coldness dissipated from his look as he watched her. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me that anything that has happened between us for the past millennia has been anything  _but_ pretend." Was all Tessa said in response.

Tessa turned her head and the two looked at each other for a moment, and again there was silence. 

Tessa let out a single short, sharp laugh and reached to take the glass out of Lucifer's hands that hung over the balcony, placing it on the railing and standing facing Lucifer, forcing him to do the same.

She looked up at him as he altered his stance, and realised that she hadn't thought that far ahead. 

Tessa sighed, still looking at him, and internally said 'screw it' to herself, letting herself push up and kiss him quickly and gently. 

"I'm done pretending."

 


End file.
